


For the Sake of a Ship

by IronRoseWriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Characters Added As They Appear - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronRoseWriter/pseuds/IronRoseWriter
Summary: “Oi, Captain!” cried someone far away. Stiles frowned in his sleep as the voice grew louder. Or nearer. Or both. Deciding to ignore it in favor of sleep, Stiles snuggled deeper into his blankets and rolled over.Only to fall out of his hammock and come crashing down onto the deck of his ship.Stiles was back to his feet in a second, however, and then suddenly face to face with his first mate. Scott was beaming ear to ear and despite missing several teeth, his smile still somehow managed to be charming. How? Stiles would never know.“Yes, Scott?” Stiles drawled - eager to get back to sleep since there was no obvious danger to his personage at the moment.“You’re gonna wanna see this Sti--” At a look, Scott corrected himself, “err, I mean, Captain.”





	For the Sake of a Ship

_ Four Years Earlier… _

Derek quietly opened the door to his mother’s office. Talia Hale was sitting at her desk going through papers and documents of one form or another. Derek didn’t envy her in the slightest. He would give anything  _ not _ to be the governor of a port colony, even if it was one as quiet as Beacon Bay.

“Hello son,” Talia said, not looking up from her work. “What can I do for you?”

Derek cleared his throat nervously. “Well, Mother… I, uh, have a ship request form here that I’d like you to take a look at--”

“Denied.”

“Mother,” Derek groaned, “you haven’t even heard what I have to say yet.”

Talia looked him straight in the eyes. “I don’t need to. The answer’s no.”

“But Mother, if you’ll just give me a chance to explain, I think I could change your mind.”

“I said no, Derek. And that’s final,” exclaimed Talia, slamming her fist down on her mahogany desk. She stood and faced the floor length windows that let in the burning colors of the setting sun.

Derek moved to her side and grasped her shoulder. “Mother, please. Just hear me out. If you’d just--”

“No!” Talia turned to her son with furious tears in her eyes. “I won’t lose you to that sea like I did my brother!”

“Mother--” Derek pleaded.

Talia snatched up the ship request off her desk. “This thing here, Derek,” she waved it in his face, “this will never happen so long as I am governess of this colony. So long as I’m alive, you will set foot on a ship.” She tore the request down the middle and up the sides, until nothing was left but tiny shreds of paper. “Do you understand me, Derek?”

For a moment, Derek stared, aghast, at the paper pieces littering the floor, then he straightened. He looked Talia dead in the eye and spat, “Then I hope you don’t live for much longer, Mother.”

As Derek stormed out of her office, Talia sighed. She sat down at her desk, and buried her face in her hands. She loved her son too much to let the sea destroy him like it did Peter. She glanced down at remains of Derek’s ship request form and steeled her resolve.

She rang the bell on her desk to summon one of the manor’s maids. “Get this cleaned up,” she ordered. “I’ll be in my rooms and do not wish to be disturbed.”

* * *

“I take it didn’t go well?” asked Laura as Derek violently swung open the door to their mother’s office.

“No it didn’t,” Derek growled, marching down the hallways towards his room.

Laura’s long, ruffled skirt swished along the floor as she trailed after him. “I did tell you it wouldn’t work.”

Derek rounded on her. “Save it, Laura. I’m sick of all your told-me-so’s and I’m-smarter-than-you attitude. All my hopes and dreams just got ripped up into little pieces so I don’t really care what you have to say. Just leave me alone.”

With that Derek yanked open his bedroom door and slammed it shut behind him, leaving a stunned and saddened Laura Hale in its wake.

* * *

 Derek stared at the grand wooden door that he had just slammed in his sister’s face. All the doors in the Hale Manor were grand and right now that was just another thing that pissed him off. And while he really shouldn’t have said those things to Laura, he was just so angry right now.

He lean his back up against the door and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He banged the back of his head against the door twice in frustration. He wanted to punch something so badly right now.

That paper that he gave his mother, that paper that she hadn’t even taken a look at before ripping it to pieces, was his plan for the future. That paper was going to be his life. With it, he could’ve had a ship and a crew. And maybe even another home.

But his mother had taken any possibility of that off the table.

“What’s Mother’s problem with sailing anyway?” Derek demanded his empty room. So maybe it was a little dangerous, what with storms and pirates and all that. And, yes, Uncle Peter had disappeared while on a sea voyage, but that wasn’t any reason to keep  _ him _ locked up here.

Derek marched over to the windows. He pulled open the draperies only to be disappointed - as always - with a view of the forest. Both of his sisters’ rooms had views of the ocean, yet he didn’t even get that.

Well Mother was going to regret giving him the room that was the easiest to escape from.

Derek ran over to the trunk at the foot of his bed. He began pulling out all the things he would need to strike out on his own. His compass, spyglass, and journal were absolute necessities. As well as all the gold he had hidden about his room - who knows, it might just be enough to get him a ship.

After all that and a few articles of clothing were safely tucked away inside his satchel, Derek returned to his window and opened it up. He was halfway out the window when glanced about his room once more. It almost made him turn back and give up this endeavor entirely. But before his resolve could weaken any further, his hold on the window frame loosened just enough for him to go crashing down onto the lawn below.

“Damn,” he groaned in pain. Derek laid there for a moment, letting the air settle back into his lungs, before getting to back to his feet. All that was left was to scale the manor wall and he could begin his new life without ever looking back.

* * *

 An hour later, the sun was fully set, the woods were getting to be very dark, and Derek was wishing he had brought a lantern. He cursed as tripped over a tree root or rock or something. He had traversed these trees hundreds of times before and knew them like the back of his hand, so why on earth couldn’t he find the damned road?

As he kept moving forward, it began to get brighter, so hopefully he was nearing the town. He tripped over something else and this time went sprawling onto the ground. Thankfully, this ground was actually the road. Derek could tell because he could see the cobblestones that it was made up of.

He paused for a second. “I can see the stones…?” he muttered. He scanned the nearby area and to his horror, at the top of the hill behind him, the Hale Manor was on fire.

Derek dropped his bag and ran as fast as he could up the hill to his childhood home. He reached the iron-wrought gates only to find them barred from the inside. He banged on the gates and screamed for someone, anyone, to help his family.

But no one came until it was too late.

* * *

  _Present Day…_

“Oi, Captain!” cried someone far away. Stiles frowned in his sleep as the voice grew louder. Or nearer. Or both. Deciding to ignore it in favor of sleep, Stiles snuggled deeper into his blankets and rolled over.

Only to fall out of his hammock and come crashing down onto the deck of his ship.

Stiles was back to his feet in a second, however, and then suddenly face to face with his first mate. Scott was beaming ear to ear and despite missing several teeth, his smile still somehow managed to be charming. How? Stiles would never know.

“Yes, Scott?” Stiles drawled - eager to get back to sleep since there was no obvious danger to his personage at the moment.

“You’re gonna wanna see this Sti--” At a look, Scott corrected himself, “err, I mean, Captain.”

Stiles nodded smugly. He loved that title. Captain Stiles Stilinski, the most fearsome pirate to ever rule the seven seas. Well, he was still working on that last bit. And the fearsome bit. And the part where he gets a new boat, because despite how well old  _ Roscoe _ was holding together one shot from the navy’s cannons and it’ll be Davy Jones for him and his crew. Which right now only really consisted of Scott, but he was working on that too.

“Hello? Stiles? Earth to Stiles?” Scott waved a hand in front of his face. “You in there--?”

“What?” Stiles snapped. Scott shoved a ransom poster into Stiles’ hands. The captain looked it over and let out a low whistle. “Well isn’t that just fine…”

DEREK HALE

WANTED: ALIVE

$50,000

BRING TO BEACON BAY FOR REWARD

Scott grinned. “I thought you’d like it.”

The captain cackled loudly at the thought. “That might just be enough gold to get us a real ship, o’ matey of mine.” Stiles paused for a moment in thought, then with a gleam in his eye that spoke of a dozen spinning plans, he said, “I think we best be getting ourselves a real crew then. Pull up the anchor, Scotty-boy. We’re headed for Tortuga!” 


End file.
